


Counting stars

by noironiric



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Fictober 2018, Shooting Star, Summer Vacation, Travel, viseul
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 19:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16165181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noironiric/pseuds/noironiric
Summary: Haseul planea un viaje y allí conecta con la naturaleza, con el cielo estrellado y con los labios de Vivi.





	Counting stars

Como todos los veranos, Haseul había sido nombrada como la encargada de planear el viaje de su grupo de amigas. Se conocían todas desde el instituto, por lo que tenían bastante fe en su capacidad de organización y liderazgo, por lo que dejaron que fuese quien en gran parte buscase el destino y las fechas adecuadas. Cada una de ellas tenía gustos muy diferentes, por lo que aquella tarea podía llegar a ser una colosal. Sin embargo, cuando veían que era muy difícil que todas se pusieran de acuerdo, dejaban esto en manos del destino y acababan echándolo a suertes. Al fin y al cabo, lo que importaba era que estuviesen juntas y disfrutasen, aunque tuviesen que adaptarse al plan de la mayoría. Eso y que era comprensible que no cupiese siempre la posibilidad de que seis chicas pensasen lo mismo. Aquel año querían desconectar de la ciudad, así que se decantaron por ir a un lugar rústico, ya fuese durmiendo en bungalós en un campamento o en tiendas de campaña, por un par de días, los únicos en los que todas estaban libres. Propusieron numerosas ideas, como jugar al aire libre, hacer una fogata por la noche, contar historias de miedo y ver las estrellas, por lo que Haseul tuvo como misión encontrar un sitio en el que las luces de la ciudad no impidiesen observar el cielo y se pudiese acampar y encender fuego. Esto no suponía ninguna carga para ella, sino una forma de distraerse. Le gustaba preparar excursiones, sobre todo si luego iban a divertirse y a tener recuerdos tan hermosos que aguardar para el futuro. Además, Kahei siempre la ayudaba con los preparativos, y no podía negarse a pasar aunque fuera un rato con la persona que le gustaba.   
Llegó el día, y no había chica en el grupo a la que le faltasen los ánimos y la ilusión para ir. Con lo necesario y más para irse de vacaciones, todas se reunieron delante del autobús que las llevaría hasta el lugar donde pasarían el próximo par de días. Unas, por las expectativas que tenían de aquel plan o por dejar la tarea de terminar sus maletas para última hora, no pudieron dormir bien, y acabaron cayendo rendidas en pleno trayecto. Otras, a pesar de que les pasó lo mismo, fueron cantando y riendo. Vivi, que había sido de las primeras en ser derrotada por la falta de descanso, quedó adormecida, con la cabeza encima del hombro de Haseul y una respiración calmada. A su compañera de asiento le pilló por sorpresa. Luego, con felicidad reflejada en su rostro y con mucho amor y cariño caldeando su corazón, la contemplaba. La tranquilidad que emanaba en su sueño hacía su semblante hermoso, aunque para su amiga, ella siempre estaba guapa. A ella no le faltó tampoco mucho para quedarse dormida, apoyada en Vivi. El resto de la travesía las demás armaron jaleo, rieron en demasía y solo unas pocas supervivientes aguantaron el sopor y el calor sin parpadear ni bostezar, pero el aburrimiento que les provocaba ser las únicas hizo que se también se abandonasen al sueño. 

Una vez que se detuvo el autobús, indicando que ya se encontraban en su destino, todas empezaron a despertar, unas preguntándose dónde estaban y otras deseosas de salir de allí y lanzarse a la aventura. Sooyoung y Haseul intercambiaron miradas al ver que Jinsol y Jung Eun casi se caen por las escalerillas del vehículo intentando competir por averiguar quién sería la primera en salir. Jiwoo iba comentando cinco veces por minuto lo feliz que le hacía aquella excursión mientras daba brincos y Kahei se limitó a sonreír ante aquel espectáculo. Algunas de ellas eran incontrolables y ya lo tenían más que asumido, pero no querían ser expulsadas del campamento nada más llegar. 

La misma idea surgió en la mente de todas las chicas ¿Quiénes serían sus compañeras de habitación? Decidieron alquilar tres habitaciones, que era la opción más barata, y ocupar dos cada una, pero aún no habían decidido con quién dormirían. Al final Jiwoo y Sooyoung durmieron en uno, el dúo de la discordia en otro y ella lo compartiría con Vivi. Pasaron el día de senderismo y volvieron sanas y a salvo al lugar donde descansarían, a excepción de algún rasguño que no pudiera ser curado por agua oxigenada, pomada y tiritas o rozaduras en los pies de andar con unos zapatos que no eran tan adecuados para ello como pensaban. Durante las horas que estuvieron fuera, no se paró a pensar que ellas dormirían en la misma habitación durante la noche. No sabía cómo iba a sobrevivir ese fin de semana, viendo a todas horas a la persona que le gustaba, ni cómo gestionar sus sentimientos para no ser muy obvia. Se conocían desde hacía bastante pero no fue hasta un par de meses atrás cuando empezó a fijarse en ciertos aspectos de su amiga y compañera a los que prestó atención antes y a pensar en por qué se sentía de una manera en la que nunca lo había hecho cuando Vivi la abrazaba, le acariciaba la cabeza o besaba sus mejillas, si siempre había sido así. 

Si no habían tenido suficiente emoción por la mañana, alguien había decidido que era una idea estupenda añadirle más adrenalina a la noche. Era un buen plan, podían contar historias de terror y hablar del futuro, o eso pensaba Haseul. En efecto, así era hasta que vio a sus amigas aparecer con vasos y soju entre sus manos. Aunque fuese asustadiza, prefería en aquel momento infinitamente no dormir por miedo que por preocupación. Cuando terminaron de beber, aparecieron más y propusieron jugar a la botella con una de las que estuviese vacía. Por una parte quería oponerse porque le daba vergüenza besarse con ellas con persona mirando, pero también existía la posibilidad de que pudiese besar a Vivi. Pensar eso hizo que se sonrojase bastante, porque no quería que fuera así. Sin embargo, acabó accediendo. Y ahí estaba ella, girando la botella. 

Pasaron varios turnos y logró besar a todas las chicas, menos a Kahei. La suerte no se había puesto de su lado aquella noche. Sooyoung y Jung Eun sabían acerca de sus sentimientos hacia ella, por lo que intentaron extender el juego, una sutil y otra descaradamente, pero acabaron agotadas y viendo que no conseguían su meta, abandonaron al juego. Al menos podía decir que, a pesar de frustrante, fue divertido. Entonces, creyendo que no era aún la hora adecuada para irse a dormir, empezaron a narrar cuentos horribles, las pesadillas más angustiosas que se les ocurrían y leyendas oscuras. Haseul, a pesar de tener varios motivos para no dormir, pudo descansar por obra divina, o por el abrazo y el beso de buenas noches que le dio en la cabeza Vivi antes de ir a acostarse en su cama.   
El día siguiente fue para ella extraño, porque el cansancio y la mezcla de pensamientos que embotaban su cabeza no la dejaban tranquila. Ese día decidieron tomárselo con más calma y, mientras unas aprovecharon para dar un paseo, otras para sentarse en la entrada de sus bungalós y disfrutar de la paz que les proporcionaba la naturaleza. Haseul estaba en ese segundo grupo, porque le faltaban fuerzas para irse por ahí con las demás. Sooyoung decidió acompañarla, aunque su objetivo no fuera solo buscar la calma.

-¿Hay espacio para otra persona más?- Haseul estaba distraída mirando al horizonte, por lo que tardó en percatarse de la presencia de su amiga y en oír aquella pregunta. Una vez que percibió lo que dijo, sonrió y se echó a un lado para que se pudiese sentar junto a ella- ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien. Me encanta estar con vosotras, no sabéis cuánto.

-Haseul, no estoy hablando de eso- Sooyoung seria podía llegar a ser intimidante, por lo que era consciente de que no podía evitar sus preguntas- sabes perfectamente a qué me refiero.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? Me encantaría poder decírselo, pero no me atrevo.

-¿Acaso crees que no te corresponde?- Haseul asintió, y la otra resopló- No puedo creerlo. Tía, si estuvo a nada de besarte ayer, hubiese botella o no. Te estuvo mirando toda la noche, que nos dimos cuenta las demás. 

-Ay ¿Pero qué dices? No mientas, anda. 

-Tú hazme caso y díselo. Voy a intentar que os quedéis a solas si hace falta, pero por favor, hablad de una vez. 

Hasta la noche, los acontecimientos se sucedieron con relativa calma. A veces Kahei y Haseul se miraban de reojo y comentaban algo, pero no mucho más. Estaban nerviosas. El rosado atardecer dio paso a un cielo estrellado que fascinó a las excursionistas y les hizo preparar un picnic para cenar fuera de sus habitaciones y contemplarlo como merecía. Cuando acabaron con toda la comida que había, Sooyoung dijo que iba a ir a por bebidas y Jiwoo la acompañó. La siguiente en desaparecer fue Jung Eun, argumentando que necesitaba ir al baño, y finalmente Jinsol, que se había manchado y quería limpiarse. Quedaron a solas junto con la oscuridad de su alrededor y el brillo de los astros. 

-Hace buen tiempo- ante tal comentario, Vivi rió. Siempre que iban de vacaciones, tenían la mala suerte de que les lloviese, por lo que el hecho de que el clima les estuviese dando tregua y pudiesen disfrutar de uno tan agradable era una bendición. Haseul permaneció callada a partir de ese momento. El silencio entre las dos era un poco incómodo, sobre todo cuando tenían tantas cosas que decirse, pero tampoco era lo peor. En uno de aquellos momentos en los que no sabían hacia dónde mirar, dirigieron sus ojos al cielo, cuando una luz cruzó a través de este- ¡Vivi, mira, una estrella fugaz! ¡Pide un deseo!

-No me hace falta- Haseul se quedó perpleja, sobre todo conociendo a su amiga y lo soñadora que era. Quería preguntar, pero la estupefacción la dejó sin habla- tengo justo lo que quiero y necesito a mi lado.  
Hasta que no notó los labios de Kahei sobre los suyos, no entendió lo que querían decir sus palabras. La oyó perfectamente, a pesar de hablar en voz baja, pero no creía que aquello fuera por ella, sino más bien por el grupo en sí. Su corazón palpitaba desbocado y no podía mirarle a los ojos. Lo que llevaba queriendo tanto tiempo acababa de ocurrir y no podía procesarlo. Sabía que no podía seguir así, que tenía que lanzarse a la piscina. Y reunió el valor y las fuerzas para hacer aquello que necesitaba y, con una sonrisa en sus labios, habló. 

-Pues parece que el mío se acaba de cumplir- Vivi la miró asombrada, pero sobre todo feliz, y se lanzó a sus brazos. Gran parte de aquella noche la pasaron abrazadas contemplando las estrellas, abrazadas e intercambiando caricias y besos por cada pedazo de sus caras. No durmieron mucho aquella noche, pero ya tendrían tiempo de hacerlo en el autobús. Aquello era mucho, pero que mucho más importante para ellas. 

Sin duda alguna, se llevarían momentos increíbles de aquel viaje.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Segundo fic del Fictober 2018! Esta vez Viseul, una de mis otps favoritas de LOONA. Si os gusta se agradecen kudos y comentarios y, si queréis estar al tanto de mis fics y aus, podéis seguirme en @sewoonuwu (Twitter).
> 
> ¡Nos vemos!


End file.
